1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer adapters and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible printer cable plug for passing a parallel port adapter through a small opening in a desk, table or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer adapters is known in the prior art. More specifically, computer adapters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art computer adapters and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,523; U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,165; U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,605; U.S. Pat. Des. 317,291; U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,376; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,744.
In these respects, the collapsible printer cable plug according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of passing a parallel port adapter through a small opening in a desk, table or the like.